


This hole you put me in wasn't deep enough and I'm climbing out right now

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Anal tearing, Character Death, Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frikey, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Sex, Hitting, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Revenge, Slapping, Slash, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his parent Frank is sent to live with his uncle who abuses him until he meet the school jock<br/>mikey way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gerard and Mikey Way. I also do not own Frank iero. They do not condone any behavior in this such child abuse rape or harm of a minor in any way drinking or any other bad shit in this fic. It fake and made up.
> 
> I want to thank my co writer for being beta and taking her time to make corrections and the other person who helped me in the beginning who was helping beta

Frank whimpers as he feels the long, clumsy fingers scratch his scalp before violently pulling at his matted hair. He tries to lift his face but it is immediately shoved back into the pillow, new tears soaking the already wet material. His eyes burn from all the crying. Frank feels his uncles meaty hands move to tightly grip his biceps, holding his arms down while his knees straddle his small body. Frank knows that it’s nearly over… the man’s breaths are turning into heavy pants and an unending stream of curses is drawling from his disgusting lips, adorned with a crooked and twisted smile. The pungent smell of vomit and alcohol sticks in his nostrils as the disgusting man’s breath caresses the back of his neck. Frank tenses when one of the hands leaves his arms and ghosts down his back, bracing himself for what he knew would come next. He hears the slap echo in the room before he feels the sharp sting on his ass, wincing in pain but biting back a scream – he knew he would just be punished even more if he made a sound. He arches deeper into the bed, pushing forward and trying to get away, but the man just slaps him again and again until Frank gives up. He surrenders himself to the torture, knowing that if he just withstood it a little longer, he would be free for a while. Frank can feel the heat radiating from his throbbing ass where he knows there are vile handprints forming on the tender skin and he cries out when he feels the man grab a handful and squeeze roughly.   
The flow of the violent thrusts begins to slow down and Frank can feel the blood dripping from his entrance start to dry on his upper thighs – the size of his uncle’s penis often tore him apart as he never prepared Frank with lube or anything at all… he just drove into him as deep as he could, desperate to just get off. He curses and grabs onto Frank's hips, fingers landing in the same place where there were already a few unhealed bruises from last time. Frank feels the sickness return in the pit of his stomach as he feels the warmth spread inside him, the heavier man collapsing over his bruised back as he rides out his sickening pleasure. Frank feels the cum drip from his torn entrance and mix with the blood once he pulls out. His uncle pants heavily in Frank's ear and the sour smell of vomit and alcohol permeates the air, making Frank's eyes burn when he turns him over to snarl in his face, his lip curling angrily. He raises his hand, slapping the boy across his cheek so hard his head jerks to one side.   
"You should be thanking me for letting your sorry ass stay here," he slurs, teetering as he stands on his awkward legs. He swayed a little as he pulled up his jeans, the alcohol clearly affecting his balance. "You owe me for letting you stay with me and you’re gonna keep paying with this sweet little ass and mouth of yours," he purrs, looking down at Frank the same way a lion looks at its wounded prey.  
Frank lay on the bed in his room, naked, bleeding and trembling in fear. He heard the zipper as he did up his pants and eventually he hears the click of the man’s belt again before he stumbled clumsily to the door. Frank winces as pain shoots through his ass and radiates all through his body when he tries to sit up a little, forcing him to stay with his face pressed into the pillow, crying silently so that his uncle didn’t hear. Frank wasn’t sure how badly he was beat this time… he just knew that his body ached all over.  
"Dinner’s at 7, faggot," his uncle barked at him before slamming the thin, oak door closed.  
Frank knew that there would, in fact, be no dinner for him… he knew the man would sit down in his disgusting arm chair, drink another few glasses of whisky and fall asleep very quickly. He lay as still as he could, waiting for his uncle to do just that so that he could take care of his injuries before venturing out into the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Luckily for Frank, the man was an extremely loud snorer so he could easily tell when his uncle was in a deep sleep. Once he could hear the man’s snores from the living room down the hall, he forced himself off his bed and tip toed as quietly as he could manage into bathroom. He turned the shower on to the hottest setting that he could before standing under the stream of water. He was still shaking with fear and disgust from what had just happened to him, and he tried his best to scrub the piggish mans filth off his his body as tears seep from his eyes, mingling with the water. He scrubbed violently at his skin, making it red and raw hoping to scrub the man sins from his skin. He didn’t want to be stuck here anymore than his uncle wanted him under his care. He had had a happy life until the day of his fifteenth birthday… the day his life changed forever.  
No matter how many days, weeks or months passed, Frank could never forget that day. He could still practically smell the pancakes that he woke up to that morning, handmade by his mother from a special family recipe, just for him of course. They were delicious and Frank savoured every little crumb, not knowing that this would be the last home-cooked meal he would receive for a long time. Afterwards, he raced down the stairs and kissed his mom on the cheek, gave his dad a hug and sat in his favorite armchair, ready to open his presents. He received the usual presents: socks, chocolate, a few DVDs and some video games… but it was when his father took him outside that the real magic began. He lead Frank over to something covered with a tarpaulin sheet and told him to pull it off, revealing a beautiful, shiny new bike. Frank was over the moon. He felt like a kid in a candy shop, just wanting to touch the bike.  
“You have to wait,” his father said, smiling teasingly. “You have to wait until after school… then we’ll go on a bike ride together.” Frank’s dad then slipped round the side of the house and brought back another bike that was the same model as Frank’s, but this one was green and slightly bigger. “I want us to spend more time together, Frankie, like when you were a kid… and I thought that maybe getting us bikes would be a great idea.” Frank smiled at his dad, eyes welling up with tears of happiness.  
“Thanks, dad,” he managed to croak out before giving the older man a hug. This has been the happiest day of his life so far.  
However, this happiness was short lived. Frank’s memories for the rest of that day were hazy… an endless stream of strangers, family members and police men all trying in vain to get through to him about what had happened. The clearest memory he had from that afternoon was the look on his teacher’s face when she came back into the classroom and called his name after speaking to a police officer – the man who had come to tell him that his parents had been involved in an serious accident.  
They had been hit head on by a drunk driver who was on the wrong side of the road as they were heading to pick up Frank’s birthday cake from the store. His mother had died on impact after hitting her head violently on the dashboard and his father died in hospital a few days later from serious head trauma. The driver, however, had survived the impact and was arrested – he faced trial a few weeks later. During this time, Frank had stayed with his kind, elderly neighbors who cared for him and comforted him – they want to help Frank through his grief a little as they knew his parents well, so they helped him to remember all of the good times he had spent with them.  
It wasn’t long after the trial that the state shipped him off to a strange city in the middle of nowhere that he didn't know anything about and where he knew no one. He knew that he didn’t have much family left – all his grandparents were dead before he was born, and his father was an only child. The only other living relative was his mother’s brother. He had only met his uncle a handful of times when he was very young, but his memories were never particularly pleasant. Although his uncle had never done anything to intentionally harm or upset Frank, he was always cold and distant… emotionless even. But it didn't take long for the boy to realize he’d been sent to live in hell with the devil himself.  
Frank’s uncle was accommodating and almost caring even for the first few days that Frank was there, but Frank had mainly stayed in his room grieving. It was on the ninth day in that house that everything went wrong. It was just past midnight and Frank had just got out of bed to get a glass of water. As he padded through to the dingy kitchen he heard his uncle in the living room but thought nothing of it, not knowing the danger that was in store. He passed the living room door as quietly as he could, not wanting to bother his uncle at this time of night. However, when he reached the kitchen he knocked a glass off the counter by accident and yelped as it dropped to the floor scrambling to catch it but missing and smashed to the gorund shattering on the tile floor. His uncle came stumbling into the room, anger in his eyes and whisky on his breath.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, faggot,” he slurred, grabbing Frank by his shirt. “Is that my motherfucking glass?” Frank nodded shakily and opened his mouth to apologize, but he never got the chance. His uncle slapped him across the face so hard that Frank was knocked to the floor, getting glass stuck in his knees. “How dare you break my things, Frank… how fucking dare you.” He raised his hand to hit Frank again, but for some reason he stopped. “I don’t need fucking child services on my back right now,” he growled, turning away from the small boy quivering on the floor. “Go back to bed.”  
After that, slaps became a regular occurrence when Frank left his room, but when he kept to himself he was usually safe. After a month, the slaps turned into punches that would end up turning into beatings and not long after that, it turned into much more violent actions. No matter how hard Frank tried to forget, he would always remember the first time that he was forced to his knees in front of the vile, older man and made to suck him off. He could never forget that putrid smell that filled his nostrils from the mans sweaty pubes, and the bitter taste that had filled his throat choking him.  
Frank had been a virgin when he arrived but that too was stolen from him in that old, haunting house with the stench of the disgusting man's scent attacking his nostrils. He stumbled into Frank’s room and beat him like always, but this time he forced the boy down on the bed in the practically empty bedroom. Frank had never seen his uncle this drunk or angry before… and he knew it didn’t bode well. He felt fear coil in his belly and all hope sank to the bottom of his nearly empty stomach like a rock. He ripped the boys clothing off without any warning. Once he had the young boy spread out before him vulnerable on the bed, the fat, slobbish man didn’t hesitate as he slammed his large cock into the virgin entrance, tearing him apart. Frank couldn’t cry, couldn’t scream, couldn’t even move… he was paralyzed with fear and pain. The experience had left him shaking for days. Frank had hardly been able to walk the next day so he decided to skip school, hiding in the graveyard where his parents were buried instead. Their graves where about a block away from the school so Frank tried to visit them as often as he could, hoping that they would somehow give him the courage to save himself. His parents had been born in this town even though they lived several cities away, but in their wills they had specifically requested for their bodies to be shipped back to be buried with their parents in their home town. Frank was at least thankful for that and he often went to talk to them in graveyard – tonight would be no exception.  
Frank did his best to be quiet as he returned to his bedroom and pulled on some black jeans and a battered, old tee – they were relics from his old life a year ago. It seemed so distant now…like another lifetime ago. He felt like it might have been a dream, and that it was never real at all. His uncle did not let Frank have new clothing or anything at all other than what he came there with that was still intact – the only exception to this were the secondhand jeans and t-shirts he had bought for Frank specifically to wear to school.  
“I don’t want those la-dee-da teachers suspecting something is wrong here,” he had growled at Frank when he threw the clothes at him. “Don’t let me catch you wearing these for anything other than school. If you rip them, I swear to god I will kill you.”  
Frank had no doubt that he would suffer greatly if he damaged the clothing.   
Apart from his battered clothes, he barely had any other possessions from home. His uncle had smashed some of his things in drunken rages, and other things had gotten lost or stolen at school. However, Frank had a box of what he liked to call ‘treasures’ hidden underneath a loose floorboard in his room. Amongst other things, it contained some of his mothers jewelry, one of his father’s ties and a handful of family photos. Frank never looked at these things anymore for fear of what his uncle would do if he caught him with the box – he would rather keep them safe and secret.  
He slipped quietly out of the house, down the block and across to the graveyard. He blended in, unnoticed in the darkness with his black clothing. He made his way to where his parents were buried and sat down near the headstones. Sometimes he talked to them, and sometimes he just sat there to feel close to them. He missed them so much and sometimes he would cry, but he knew that it would never do any good. It hurt as he walked and he winced as he sat down, but the pain wasn’t as bad this time as it had been in the past. Tonight it was particularly cool out and he shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he didn't really have a jacket anymore. He settled down, leaning against one of the gravestones whilst humming quietly, content with just feeling close to his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was popular in school. He was well liked and had friends galore, but he was sure that it was mainly due to his older brother Gerard who had graduated just two years before him. Gerard had been captain of the soccer team, class clown…. everything that made a guy popular in high school, and now he had passed that torch on to Mikey. Gerard had taught him how to play soccer and now Mikey was following in his footsteps – an all-star player, well-liked by everyone who knew him. Even now, Gerard would show up to every game that he could to support his little brother, provided he wasn’t working. He would walk back with Mikey after a game if it was at home, or wait for the bus with him if the match was away and sometimes he even came to practice. Tonight was no exception. Practice had run over by almost an hour and afterwards Gerard and Mikey had gone to grab a bite to eat, so it was late and rather dark when Gerard and Mikey walked back to their house, a couple of blocks away from the school. As they walked, they chatted animatedly, all waving hands and loud voices. Gerard was a little confused when Mikey stopped abruptly mid-stride, stopping in the middle of his sentence.  
"What’s that?" he asked, pointing towards the graveyard. Mikey had never been a fan of walking past their local graveyard in the dark, so Gerard just smirked, glancing briefly into the darkness.  
“I don’t know… zombies… ghosts? The usual suspects probably,” Gerard joked, turning to continue walking home. Mikey, however, moved closer to a get better look, Gerard watching him curiously.  
"I have no idea what that is," Gerard answered, squinting into the darkness. At that moment, a boy emerged from the darkness with a smoke in his hand. He was small, hunched over and closed in on himself. As he passed by, he didn’t even meet the eyes of the two brothers – instead, he quickened his pace to move past them as quickly as possible.  
"That boy goes to my school," Mikey whispered, hoping that the boy didn’t hear him. They started walking again, but slower this time, trying not to look like they were following the small boy.  
"What is he doing in the graveyard at this time of night?" Gerard wondered aloud.  
“I have no idea,” Mikey replied, shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets. “The kid’s really weird… he moved here a year ago, I think, but he still doesn’t have any friends. He never talks to anyone else other than when he cusses them out.” There was a brief silence while Mikey tried to think of what other weird stuff the boy did. "He is always in trouble for fighting… and he smokes," Mikey whispered, appalled as he himself would never smoke. "He's always skipping school, and he wears eyeliner like a girl, Gee." Gerard just laughed at that last part. "I heard he’s a Satanist," Mikey added, just to drive his point home.   
Frank tried his best to ignore them as he kept walking home, but he could still hear their hushed voices obviously whispering about him. He has always been so careful to avoid people on his night time trips to the graveyard – he knew that it would just make him seem even weirder. A few tears fell down his cheeks which he silently wiped away angrily. He was nearly home… just around the corner, really. He sped up his pace a little, suddenly remembering that if his uncle woke up and Frank wasn’t there, he would be in more trouble than he'd want to deal with from his asshole uncle. Frank crossed the road and headed towards the corner of his block, walking under one of the bright, fluorescent streetlights as he reaches the corner where he knows his path will deviate from that of the two brothers behind him.  
Mikey gasped as the light lit up Frank’s body, stopping in his tracks and grabbing Gerard arm tightly. Gerard grinds to a halt as well to ask Mikey what was wrong – he had to lean in really close as Mikey replied so quietly that Gerard had to strain to hear his normally-loud voice.   
"Look at him, Gerard." Confused, Gerard looks up, letting his eyes fall on the boy just before he turns the corner. He gasps as well as his eyes fall upon what had upset Mikey so much. The young boy wasn’t wearing a jacket, despite how cold it was at this time of night, and his pale, skinny arms were exposed. But it wasn’t the paleness that had shocked the two boys. The white of his skin was scattered with deep purple bruises that crept up his arms and under the sleeves of his battered t-shirt. It was at this point that Mikey suddenly understood why the boy only wore long sleeved shirts, or just stayed out of school completely.  
“What do you think happened to him,” Gerard asked, forcing Mikey to start walking again.  
"I don’t know, Gerard… but I’m going to find out more about him tomorrow," Mikey vowed, brows knitted with worry. Gerard couldn’t help but smile at the passion burning in his younger brother.   
That night when Mikey slid into bed, his thoughts were consumed by the boy with galaxies of bruises on his skin. He wasn’t even sure what the kid’s name was – Billy? Frank? Phil? He couldn’t remember. He tossed and turned for hours, trying to come up with a plan for how he was going to find out about this boy. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep.   
The next day at school, Mikey asked around about the boy as discretely as possible. No one seemed to know anything about the mysterious boy, other than the fact that he had moved to the town about a year before because his parents died, and also that his name was Frank. He planned to talk to him at lunch time, but he could not see him any where in the cafeteria and even when he walked around the school grounds with his friends, Frank was nowhere to be found today. Mikey sat through his next few classes completely consumed by thoughts of Frank, wondering where he was and still not knowing what had happened to him. In what seemed like a stroke of luck, as Mikey was leaving the school he saw Frank scurrying down the road, head down and hands in his pockets. Mikey ran forward, trying to catch up with the boy who could move surprisingly quickly when he wanted to.  
"Hey, wait!” Mikey called after him. “I want to talk to you!" Frank didn’t even turn around, but Mikey figured that he probably didn’t think that Mikey was calling out to him. Eventually Mikey caught up with Frank and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking. Frank winced as if Mikey had hit him. He stops and turns with wide eyes to face Mikey, who was a lot taller. He noticed immediately that Mikey was thin but muscular from all the sport he participated in. His long blond hair had flopped into his face from jogging over, but he soon flips it back into position. Suddenly, Frank recognized him as one of the two brothers he had seen last night.   
"Hi, I am Mikey," the older boy said, smiling and putting out his hand for Frank to shake. Frank ignored the gesture.  
"I know who you are,” Frank said shortly, glaring at Mikey. "What do you want?" Mikey ignored Frank’s rudeness and pushed on.  
"I don’t think we’ve met properly," he replies kindly.  
"That’s because you live in a world of popularity and I don’t exist there,” Frank snapped rudely before storming off. However, Mikey wasn’t one to give in that easily so he chased the boy down.  
"Wait, Frank," Mikey calls out again. Frank stops mid-step upon hearing his name. The name sounded foreign in the mouth of someone who wasn’t yelling at him. He wanted so desperately to believe that Mikey was just trying to be friendly, but he knew that trusting people was something he just couldn’t afford to do.  
"What do you want, all-star," Frank said through gritted teeth. Mikey motioned toward Frank awkwardly and Frank stepped slightly closer, becoming uncomfortable himself.  
"I saw your face and arms last night." Frank stood in stunned silence, not quite knowing how to react. "I know what you’re hiding under those long sleeves and the concealer on your face," Mikey finished, sympathy in his eyes.  
"It's none of your fucking business," Franks growled eventually.  
"Frank let me help you. I want to be your friend," Mikey said in as nice a voice as he can muster. “Please, Frank.”  
"Fuck you. I don’t need help," Frank spat venomously before storming off, leaving a startled Mikey behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was better for Frank. His uncle was passed out by the time he came home. Unfortunately for Frank, his luck didn't hold out. On friday night when his drunk uncle burst into his bedroom in an angry rage, he had beaten Frank worse than usual –one of his eyes was swelling shut. Then he held him down and forced himself into Franks ass again, slamming into him 'til he came before leaving a sticky mess with the cum leaking from his torn hole.   
Frank had stumbled to the graveyard the same as every other time, and cried to his parents graves.   
Tonight, Gerard had to work late and couldn't walk Mikey home after the game, so mikey was walking alone. He didn't do it very often  
because when Gerard wasn't there he'd get ride. Tonight he had chosen to walk so that he could take the time to clear his head. As he's passing the graveyard he hears Frank crying. He lets his eyes search the dark 'til he sees the figure by the head stones, obviously shaking from crying. He walks off the sidewalk in between the headstones, and approaches the boy. He clears his throat when he gets to the boy huddled on the ground. It's pretty dark here, and he couldn't see much in the dim moon light.  
The moment Mikey speaks, Franks knows who he is and curses angrily under his breath.  
"Are you fucking stalking me?" Frank lashes out angrily.  
"No, I heard you crying." Mikey says his voice sincere.  
"It's not your problem." Frank bites out through grit teeth.  
"I'm not leaving until you come with me."   
Mikey says.  
"I don't know you and I am not going any where with you." Frank says  
Mikey refuses to budge, and with a sigh Frank gives in and follows Mikey to his home. The TV is on in the living room, but there's no one around. Mikey goes to stairs and screams up to his mom that he is home.  
"Come on." he says leading Frank into the kitchen.   
He offers Frank something to eat, and the boy says no. Then his stomach betrays him with a loud snarl. He realizes he hasn't eaten anything but a slice of bread and a glass of flat soda in two days. Blushing, he tells Mikey he will take something to eat. The older boy makes him a sandwich and puts it on a plate with some chips. He then offers him a soda and Frank gladly accepts it.   
"Come on bring it with you." Mikey tells him.  
Frank follows the boy to door in the kitchen which Mikey pulls open. Behind the door are stairs and Mikey flips on a light, leading them down the stairs. He takes Frank into what is obviously some kind of family room. There are a couple of sofas in front of the TV, and a table on one of the walls with a few chairs. Frank sits at the table with his food, and Mikey seats himself across from him giving him a soft smile. He didn't realize how hungry he really was until he devoured the entire plate of food. After he ate, Mikey took him over to sit on one the sofas, expecting him to turn the tv on but he didn't. He instead turned to look Frank in the eye.   
"I want the truth Frank." He said. "Why were you in graveyard crying? Why do you go there?"  
"My parents are there. And talking to them makes me feel better." He answers honestly.  
Mikey takes his time talking to Frank about his life with his parents and what happened to them. Also asking Frank how he got here and who he lives with now. So far Frank has been forthcoming. He's happy to have someone to talk to who isn't screaming and calling him a faggot and hitting him.  
"What happened to you? Who hurt you?" Mikey ask softly.  
"Why do you care Mikey? You have everything and I'm a nobody." Frank says.  
"I think who I decide to care for is up to me. And I want to help you." Mikey says confidently.  
Frank comes to a decision in that moment. He's going to say it aloud for the first time to anyone. He would tell Mikey, tell him everything and hope that it makes him go away.   
"You really want to know?" He says  
"I'll show you." He stands up, pulling off his shirt and laying it on the sofa.  
Mikey eyes widen in shock once the boy has revealed his body from under his shirt. It is littered in black and blue marks. He sees some gashes as well that are scabbed over and one that seems fresh.  
"My uncle's ring caused the cuts and the worse bruises." Frank offers awkwardly.  
He starts undoing his black faded jeans, and Mikey eyes widen.  
"What are you doing?" he says  
"You said you want to know everything." Frank says making quotation marks in the air, before he unapologetically shoves his pants and boxers down to his feet, completely exposing himself to Mikey's prying eyes.  
Mikey gasps in horror at the marks on the boys lower body but Frank isn't finished. He turns his back to Mikey where the most damage is, and tears well up and sting Mikey's eyes. Frank stands unashamed as Mikey looks at him unaware that he is bleeding again. Mikey makes a horrible gurgling sound.  
"Frank, you're bleeding - um back there...from where." He says startled.  
"I always do. I thought it had stopped. " Frank shrugs it off.  
"Let me help you. Don't move" Mikey says.   
He vanishes and comes back with a damp cloth and kneels behind Frank, wiping the blood from his thighs. When Mikey finds the source of blood, he feels sick.   
"Frank - your bleeding from your-" Mikey starts.  
He doesn't think he can say it, not to this boy that he barely even knows, who has already more than violated his privacy as he stands here in the nude.   
Frank is horrified as he realizes what Mikey was going to say, grabs at the sofa for his clothing and runs from the room. He finds the bathroom in the basement hall and locks himself in. He quickly cleans him self the best he can and puts his clothing back on. He knew he shouldn't have followed Mikey, much less showed him this. He thought the bruises would put Mikey off and he'd stay away. He wasn't about to explain this to him. He has to get out of here. He opened the bathroom door and ran as fast as he could for the front door. On his way out the door he almost knocked down Gerard before he disappearing into the night, Mikey calling after him.  
He didn't go to school for the next week but he knew he couldn't keep missing or the school would call. The moment he set foot inside the school, he wanted to die. He would rush away from school every day as fast he could. If he saw Mikey coming down the hall, he would hide. It was all he could do to avoid any further questions from the other boy.  
Mikey had been unable to stop Frank since that night, as he quickly realized someone had obviously done more than beat Frank. But the boy wouldn't let Mikey near him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm having the boys over for the football game tonight, so you better stay in your room you little pussy," His uncle snaps.  
Frank does as he's told, staying in his room and sits on his bed in the dark, hoping to avoid his uncle's wrath. He listens to his uncle and his drunk friends yelling and whooping at the TV. His luck doesn't hold out that he'd go unnoticed.   
"Get in here you little faggot." His uncle bellows from the next room.  
His uncle and his friends have drank a lot of alcohol, and there are empty bottles and cans everywhere. They're all slurring and belligerent and reek of alcohol.   
"Fuck, you're right. He is a pretty little thing." One of the men says.  
His uncle beckons him over, and Frank trudges over slowly, terrified.   
"Turn towards the TV bitch." His uncle snaps.  
Frank is afraid if he doesn't do what he wants, things will get even worse for him, so he slowly turns towards the TV. Someone's hand squeezes his ass hard enough that it's painful.   
"Take off your pants, whore." His uncle orders.  
Trembling, Frank does so removing his boxers as well, and stands there shaking as their eyes rake over him. With no warning, he is shoved over the coffee table with his ass in the air. His uncle raises his hand, bringing it down hard on the boys bare ass with a loud smack that echoes throughout the house. The pain fills him, radiating from the place the hand had struck. Frank starts to wail and squirm which draws cat calls from the drunk men.   
"Let me have a go" one the men behind him says  
Frank can't see which one of the seven men said this - seven besides his uncle.   
Suddenly, one of them abruptly shoves into him and Frank is thankful that he is considerably smaller than his uncle. He slams into him violently and without warning, until he fills the boy with his burning seed and rips his cock out.   
"Damn boys, he's not joking. This one is a nice piece of ass..."  
After that was said, the other remaining men force their way inside his body one at a time until they came, only to be finished by his uncle. Frank hoped that since they've all had their way with him, that they'll let him go and forget about him. He gets no such reprieve as one of the men behind him cackles.  
"Let's fuck him with this." Frank was shoved over the table once again, used and humiliated as he can't see them. They all start a round of robust laughter now. A moment later, his body is being penetrated by what he recognizes as the neck of a beer bottle. They push it into him violently until their amusement dies down and his ass hurts unbelievably. He is sure that along with the mens cum leaking out of him, there must also be blood. He is sure they've torn him even worse than his uncle has before. The bottle is abruptly torn out and tossed away.   
"How 'bout his mouth?" One of the men grumbled behind him. Franks eyes widen in fear, and fresh tears begin to fall. Soon, the man starts forcing himself into his mouth, and even two at his ass, until they have him in every way possible. His uncle pushes him off the table after that, and tells him to leave. He gets up to go but doesn't make it past the doorway, before his uncle grabs him by the hair, pulling him back and throwing him on the floor. The men then proceed to punch and kick the boy until he is nothing but a ball of pain curled up on the floor. When the blows end, he dragged up by his hair.  
"Get out of my sight you little bitch." He uncle snarls giving him a kick in the ass, making him stumble on rubber legs that are barely holding him up.  
He rushes to room and hides there. When it finally gets quiet and the front door closes, he feels relief until his uncle comes into his room.  
He starts screeching at Frank bout letting the men fuck him and being a whore.   
He holds Frank face down on the and he savagely tears into him with his cock, fucking brutally hard 'til he cums in the boy's damaged hole. He tears his cock out leaving Frank bleeding and seeping his sticky cum from the used up entrance. He climbs off the bed pulling Frank up by the hair and throwing him to the wall.   
"Never fuck anyone else. You belong to me you filthy whore." His uncle screams.  
He beats Frank so badly that Frank is scared he would die if he doesn't stop soon. He throws Frank back on the bed and storms over to the dresser where there spare bottle of mens deodorant is, which is one of the only things Frank is allowed. The man picks it up moving behind him and Frank feels the bed dip. He closes his eyes, resigned to the fact that the man is not finished with him. He places the bottle against his ass and rams it inside of him as hard as he can, screaming about what a whore he is. When he was done, he stomped angrily out of the room, leaving Frank on the bed with bottle of deodorant sticking out of him. When the uncle finally leaves, it takes Frank a while to gather up the strength to make himself get up. And he's as careful as he can be when he takes the bottle out, tossing it aside. He lays there limply for a few minutes before forcing himself to move. Every movement makes his body scream in pain that seems to radiate from his ass.  
He has no idea how long it actually takes him to dress and get to Mikey's, but it was a long time. He hopes he is at the right place since he'd only been once in the dark. He hadn't even cleaned himself up, and he hadn't thought about what would happen if someone answered the door at this hour and saw him this way. He couldn't bring himself to care after struggling all this way. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but didn't get the chance, as he fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys!!! It makes me really happy

Gerard had been at work all day and worked the last four hours after his shift for a friend so they could leave to pick up their kid at 9. It was now 1:30AM. After driving home he was exhausted. When he pulled in, his headlights fell on Frank and he saw him go down. He ran out of the car as fast he could. He lifted Frank up into his arms, and struggled with the keys while holding him. He finally got the door open and took him inside. When he flipped on the light, he was torn apart by what he saw. He quickly took him straight to his bedroom in the basement and laid him on the bed. He ran straight to get Mikey and sent him down to stay with Frank. Gerard rushed around the house with his heart beating hard from the adrenaline pumping through him. He ran back into the room, skidding to a stop at the edge of his bed.   
"He might need an ambulance Mikey, help me." Gerard snapped as Mikey sat next to Frank stroking his hair awkwardly.  
"Where did he come from?"  
"He was on the front porch." Gerard says  
"I'm not going to a hospital, so don't bother with calling..." Frank says hoarsely, eyes fluttering open, unsure of how long he was out.   
"You passed out!" Gerard stressed.  
"It was just from stress, I'm fine. And I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry." Frank whines when he shifts on the bed.  
"I just need to go home and clean myself up." Frank says.  
"My uncle will be looking for me and he'll be angry." Frank whines, coughing, his throat dry and horse.  
"Not this time Frank. You're not running out there again." Mikey growls  
"He'll make it worse if I don't go back." Frank pleads.  
"No Frank, I won't let you." Mikey tells him.  
Frank gives a defeated sigh.   
"Ok. I'll tell you everything. The whole truth this time. But can I get cleaned up first?" he says trying to sit up again.  
Mikey and Gerard agree to let him clean himself, if he will tell them everything. When he tries to stand up and walk, he stumbles.   
"I don't think you can do it by yourself." Gerard says  
Frank sways on the spot awkwardly before he finally gives in, collapsing against Gerard's side.  
"Mikey can help me." he ask nervously. He has never had anyone helping him, and he was scared to trust anyone.  
Mikey helps him down the hall, and into the bathroom in the basement. He helps Frank undress, feeling tears come to his eyes when he sees the mess the boy is in. He can see blood, bruises and dry cum all over him. He carefully gets him into the shower, closing the door on it. He has barely closed the door when Frank falls into the wall of the shower. He pulls the door open and stands there, debating on what to do before he undresses and gets in with Frank. Frank is scared to death when Mikey enters the shower nude. He thinks Mikey might try to hurt him, and that he has made a mistake.  
"Please no..." He cries backing away.   
"Frank I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to help you clean up. I promise" Mikey says sincerity in his eyes.  
Frank tries to relax and give in, but it's not like anything worse could be done to him. Mikey is very gentle as he helps Frank stand steady. He's gentle as he washes Frank. He'd never touch him in any way that he wouldn't allow. Once he has helped Frank fully clean up, and he's sure that the damage is truly not fatal, he relaxes. He helps him out of the shower and towels him off. He takes him back down the hall to Gerard's room where they give him some clean clothing of their own and give him some privacy as he dresses. He is still unsteady but he doesn't want to ask for any more help. He doesn't want to burden them as they've already been far too kind to him. When they come back he's sitting on the edge of Gerard's bed quietly.  
He clears his throat several times before he speaks, and as he talks his voice trembles and his body shakes. He tells them everything - how after his parents died and he was sent to his uncle that started beating him. He told them how he raped him and took away his virginity and how he repeatedly raped him every since. He told them all the horrible things the man said and did to him. How he never had enough to eat and was too scared to sleep soundly. When he got to the part about what his uncle had let his friends do to him tonight the brothers were irate.  
"You are not going back there" Mikey snarled.  
"Mikey he needs to rest for tonight" Gerard says giving him a look.   
Mikey is about to protest, but at the look he clamps his mouth shut.  
"I need to go home." Frank says weakly  
"Not tonight. Now rest and I'll get you something for the pain." Gerard says.  
He leaves coming back with some ibuprofen and gives it to him. The two sit with him untill he falls asleep on Gerard's bed before slipping out of the room to wake their parents.

The next day when Frank wakes up, he's confused as to where he is but it slowly comes back to him as he looks around the room. He realizes he hadn't gone home and knows he's going to be in trouble. He is terrified at knowing how bad this will be when he gets back home. He jumps up, terrified, and rushes up the stairs. He skids to halt the moment he opens the door and sees the room full of people.  
"Oh good you're awake" A lady says brightly  
Frank's eyes dart all over the room at all of the people.  
Mikey and Gerard had told their parent and they called for help for the boy. 

The Ways had offered to take Frank in and after what seemed like forever they were finally granted custody. With lack of evidence of the rapes, and Frank refusing to testify about the abuse, his uncle went free. He was outraged, threating Frank with revenge. Frank settled into the Ways' comfortable home, and they put an extra bed in Mikey's room for them to share the space. Over time, he grew close to both Gerard and Mikey. But after he'd been there for 4 months, he realized he had feelings for Mikey, but he knew he'd never act on it. Mikey changed Frank's whole life. He now had friends at school and quit smoking. His grades were better and he was happy in his new home until he made a horrible mistake. He was walking to school with Mikey and had forgotten to get his science homework so he turned to run back to the house telling Mikey to go ahead.


	6. Chapter six

Franks eyes widen, and his paper falls to the ground as he slid to stop face to face with his uncle. The man looked angry, his face red and his nostrils flared. Spittle flew in Franks face as the man spoke.  
"Get in the fucking car, you little bitch." Frank wanted to run, but his legs were frozen in fear. He tired to find his voice but nothing was coming out the man forced him into the car slamming the door. He then drove away with Frank in the car. He took him to his house dragging him inside.  
"I have your old room ready for you" The man growls laughter in his voice.  
He pushes Frank into the room, kicking the door closed. Frank finally snaps out of it, fight back kicking the disgusting pig and screaming. This only makes the man angrier and he balls up his fists slamming it into Franks face. Frank is stunned by the blow and taste blood in his mouth. His uncle forces him on the bed holding him down and pulls out a knife.  
"You are going to be a good little slut like you always have been, or I'm going to slit your throat." The man yells.  
Frank is terrified and stops fighting because he knows the man will do it. He had thought this was over and he'd never be hurt again. The man used the knife to cut away his shirt digging the blade into his back, making small slices that quickly filled with dark crimson blood running down his back. He cries out in agonizing pain doesn't struggle. The larger man then runs the knife down his back and cuts off his pants and boxers, leaving them on the floor in a tattered mess. The man tugs his own pants down, crawling on top of Frank. He shoves the small boys legs apart roughly with his knees, and forces his large cock inside him. He screams at the violent entry as the man begins thrusting. The man keeps moving inside him until he spills his vile seed in Frank. He then crawls off the boy locking him in the bedroom. He can hear the mans manic laughter as he leaves him there on the bed in pain and soaked in blood and semen.  
When Frank doesn't show up for school, Mikey is worried and calls his parents and Gerard. Once everyone knows he hangs up goes to look for Frank. He is joined by everyone, searching for Frank. They look for hours before giving up and calling the cops. Mikey tells them that knows it was his uncle, but without proof they can't do anything but talk to him. He is angry and knows it's all they can do but it doesn't even make him feel better. The cops go to his home and question him but he tells them he hasn't seen the horrible boy since they took his ungrateful ass away. They have no probable cause to search his home, so they have to leave and would be unable to obtain a search warrant with no evidence.The cops are barely gone when he unlocks the door and advances on the boy in anger.  
"You made the cops come here you little cunt." The shouted.  
He lunged at Frank pinning him to the bed and punched him several times in the face. He turns him over roughly digging his nails in to boys pale skin and holding him down as he enters him once more. He thrusts into the boy angrily as hard and fast as he can until he came once more inside him. His anger ebbs away a little after hurting Frank. He tears himself away from the boys body and storms out of the room, locking it.  
Frank lay on the bed crying and in pain. He wishes he hadn't gone back for his homework. Now he's trapped here forever, and his pain will never end.  
Mikey was angry and he had no idea where the uncle lived. The police couldn't disclose any information to them. He was not going to give up so easily, Frank meant far too much to him now.  
He had a game tonight at the school and he had every intention of finding out the horrible man address.  
When it came time for the game, Mikey went out onto the field and pretended to be sick which was not hard to pull considering he had bee sick with worry over Frank. Normally he wouldn't have gotten away with it, but they took pity on him after his foster brother had gone missing.  
He was sent to the locker room inside the school to lay down in the clinic area. Once he was alone, he slipped out of the locker room and broke into the principals office. He knew the silent alarm in that part of the school would go off at any minute so he had to work fast. He had once been the office aid which made it easy, he knew where the student files were and went right to them. He opened the cold, grey metal filing cabinet and dug through the files until he found Franks name and pulled it out. He went through it, looking for the sheet with his uncles address. He pulled it out and stuffed in his pocket as he fled the building, heading back to the locker room.  
He wanted to leave and go after Frank right then, but he new he'd give himself away. It was a struggle to remain calm and wait until the game was over, but he knew once it was he was getting Frank back.When the game finished they finally let him go home, he ran all the way there. He retrieved a wooden bat out of the garage and left without telling anyone where he was going. He pulled out the paper in a trembling, pale hand and read the address as he walked down the street. Once he located the house he knocked on the door but no one answered. Suddenly a scream filled his ear from inside and he knew that it was Frank. His Frank. He had fallen in love with him over the time he had known him and had been sharing a room. He had never acted on it in fear of upsetting Frank, but he was now starting to regret that. He thought after what Frank had gone through, he wouldn't want another man touching him. He shook himself out of it, and kicked the front door as hard as he as could when it didn't give way he grew angry an kicked it again even harder causing it give way. The lock broke and the door flew open as he rushed inside.  
Frank had lost track of time and how many times his uncle had beaten and invaded him since he had first brought him there. His throat was raw and burning from the screams, which his uncle did his best to hide by gagging him on many occasions. The man came in again now that it was dark, crawling on top and thrusting inside him, grunting like the disgusting animal he was.  
The pain in his ass had grown to a dull ache and he had pretended he was somewhere else, anywhere but here as he was violated. When the bedroom door burst open, his eyes flew open. The horrible man was being ripped away from him, causing his cock to be torn out of him. Mikey was strong from playing sports, he used that and the mans surprise to his advantage. He threw the big man across the room. He was dazed but quickly recovered, and lunged after Mikey growling.  
"Why you little fucking punk." he shrieked.  
Mikey swung the bat connecting to the mans leg with a loud crack and the man wailed in agony as his leg snapped, falling to the floor. Mikey moved to stand over him, and swung the bat again, hitting the man in the back. The man laid on the floor, and Mikey shoved him onto his stomach with his foot. He tugged the mans pants further down than he had them to gain access.  
"What the fuck are you doing you little perverted faggot." The bellowed in rage.  
"Funny calling me faggot when you're the one with your cock in a boy's ass." Mikey snap angrily.  
He turns the bat in his hand placing the handle of the bat between the mans ass cheeks. He pushes it until it breaches the mans hole, and then slams it into him violently.  
"Don't" He slams the bat in. "you ever" he says pushing it in deeper.  
"Come near" He rams the bat handle inside the man harder  
"My Frankie again" He finishes unaware of what he said.  
Frank eyes widen at the revelation even in his weak state he can't help but smile through his pain.  
The mans screams pierce his ears, the man clawing at the floor to escape. Mikey doesn't stop, slamming the handle inside the man until Frank puts his hand on shoulder.  
"Mikey stop lets just get the fuck out of here." Frank tells him.  
Mikey slams the bat handle in again. "Come near him again"  
He rams the handle in again.  
"I will kill you" He slams the bat twisting before ripping it. He wrinkles his nose as he vaguely realizes it has blood on it. He wipes the blood off on the mans clothing.  
"Lets go" he says taking Franks hand.  
"Wait roll him over Mikey." Frank ask.  
Mikey don't think twice he does what Frank ask of him.  
Frank spits in the face of the man who hurt him and takes the bat from Mikey. Raising in over his head he slams it down hard on the mans crotch and the man starts to scream. He grabs an old pair of his clothing he had left behind and puts them on. He stops to get his treasure box that was still hidden under the floor. He takes Mikey's hand, locking their fingers and letting Mikey lead him out of the house. As they head back to the Ways' home, Mikey has to help Frank walk, but he don't mind having the other boy lean on him for support. He's so happy that he found him and that he's safe now. Frank stops abruptly and Mikey looks him in the eye.  
"So I'm your Frankie, huh?" Frank says smirking.  
Mikey's cheeks turn a bright red as he starts to babble.  
"I mean - well - you know, I meant-"  
"Shut up mikey" Frank laughs leaning in to kiss mikey softly on the lip for the very first time.  
"I love you Mikey"  
"I love you too Frankie" Mikey whisper against his lips.  
"Let's go home" Frank says, smiling.  
He leads him by the hand back to the house and throws the bat in the fire barrel in their back yard setting it on fire. He and Frank stand there until it has burned away, holding Frank against his side.


	7. Chapter 6

Mikey had confessed his feelings to Frank that night - told him everything about how he felt for him, and in return Frank had told him he felt the same. Mikey had done it because he almost didn't get the chance after Frank vanished, and he didn't want to think of Frank leaving without knowing how he felt about him. So he had confessed everything that night. It took a long time for Frank to stop having nightmares and waking Mikey in the night with his cries. Mikey would climb into his bed holding him and stroking his hair, reminding him that was he was safe now. And Frank would go back to sleep. He would go to therapy with Frank and learn all he could do to help him. Frank would cuddle with him often and nothing made him happier than to hold Frank in his arms. They would kiss until they were breathless, and touch but then Mikey would stop them if things went too far. He was so scared of hurting or upsetting Frank that he didn't let it get any more serious.   
It was sweet to Frank at first that Mikey cared so much, but after a while Frank grew frustrated, and then angry. He was starting to feel like something was wrong with him, like he was broken and it made him upset. It started out with small things that would irritate Frank, and he'd snap at Mikey. One day Donald and Donna were away until the late evening, leaving the three boys alone. Gerard had been in his room in the basement all day having the day off work, he had chosen to paint. Around lunch time Frank and Mikey sat in the kitchen eating, neither really talking. Mikey reached up and accidently knocked over his coke. Frank had not being paying attention to him and run off table on to him before Mikey could dry it up. Frank got really angry and exploded at Mikey, starting to scream even though he wasn't really mad bout the spill. Mikey had finally had enough of Franks shit and he started screaming in Franks face whose eyes widened as he started backing off, then he turned abruptly on his heels and fled down the basement steps. The moment he vanished Mikey started feeling sick in the pit of his belly for what he done, and how he thought it must have made Frank feel. He guiltily cleaned up the drink and threw the food he had been eating away. He was very upset with himself.  
Frank ran down to the family room slamming the door, and threw himself down on the black sofa where he started to cry. He hadn't meant to snap at Mikey, and Mikey had been so upset he'd screamed at Frank. Mikey never raised his voice at Frank, and he was extremely upset.   
Gerard heard the screaming and Frank in hall. He winced slightly as the door slammed. Things had been tense with his brother and Frank, but he didn't know why, he didn't like to pry to much. Frank was a private person after he'd come to live with them, and every thing he'd been through, Gerard tried to give him all the space he might need. He sighed, setting down his pant brush and going to the bathroom to clean his hands. Once he'd washed his hands he went to the family room door and knocked softly, he could hear Frank crying.   
"Grrro-ray" Come the muffle reply  
"Frankie it's Gee."  
He heard the boy shifting about before his voice was clearer.  
"Okay, you can come in" Frank sniffled.  
Gerard entered the room, closing the door behind him and going to the sofa to sit down next to Frank. He gives him what he hopes is an encouraging smile.  
Frank wipes at his tear streaked face angrily.  
"What's going on with you and Mikey?" Gerard asked him out right.  
"We've kind of been messing around..." Frank mumbled.  
"Did he do something to hurt or upset you?" Gerard asked kindly.  
"Well we kind of have feelings for each other and..." Frank chews roughly on his lip worrying it with his teeth. He isn't sure he should tell Gerard, it could make him mad. Or worse, their parents could find out and he'd be sent to live somewhere else.  
"And what?" Gerard tries to coax.   
Frank refuses to budge thinking he has made a mistake.  
"Nothing happened." He says much to quickly.  
"Frank." Gerard says his tone warning.  
"I love him ok? That's all, it's nothing. Forget I ever said anything." Frank says.  
Gerard can see how scared is.  
"Frank what are you scared of?"  
"I don't want to be sent away. I didn't mean to..." Frank whines making himself small as he starts to cry softly.  
"Frank no one is going to send you away." Gerard says calmly.  
"Yes they will, I'm a freak and I'm disgusting. Mikey doesn't even want to touch me, and if you knew how much I want him to touch me you'd hate me too."  
"Your parents would be angy and send me away." Franks face was red and he was panting.  
"Frank no one's going to tell my parents how you feel about Mikey. And he doesn't think you're disgusting, he loves you." Gerard tries to assure him.  
"He won't even touch me Gerard! At least not in the way I want him to..." Frank whimpers.  
Mikey's voice from the doorway startles them because they hadn't heard him come in.  
"Frank you don't disgust me I love you. And I do want to touch you I'm just afraid to after what's been done to you..."  
"I think the two of you need to talk alone." Gerard says softly.  
"If you need me I'll be in my room." He slips out the room, closing the door behind him.  
Mikey comes over to the sofa and sits next to Frank taking his hand in his.  
"I wish you had told me how you were feeling Frank. I didn't know what I was doing to upset you."  
"Did you think I wouldn't let you touch me?" Frank sniffles.  
"I didn't know if it'd upset you or if you'd want that after..." Mikey trails off.  
He nibbles his lip and Franks sniffles fill the room.   
"I was too scared of causing you some kind of flashback or something." Mikey finishes.  
"We could go slow Mikey..." Frank says, not meeting him eyes.  
"You could be on top you know..." Mikey says shyly  
It had not crossed Franks mind since he never had any choice in the past. He been a bottom by force.   
"Mikey I'm sorry I got mad." Frank says   
"I'm sorry I yelled at you too Frank." Mikey says.  
"Come on lets go upstairs to our room and talk for while ok?" Frank ask unsurely.  
"Yeah, I'd like that Frankie." He says taking the boys hand, pulling him and leading him up the stairs. Gerard listening at his bed room door smiles and goes back to his painting.  
Mikey leads Frank up to their bedroom where they sit on his bed and talk for few minutes. Frank leans in capturing Mikey's lips with his. This time Mikey doesn't hesitate, he lets his tongue slide in Franks mouth and pulls him into deep kiss as his hands start wandering the boys body. They kiss untill they're both breathless and break apart panting long enough for Mikey to pull Franks shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Frank does the same with Mikey's and they both run their hands over the exposed skin of one another's chest as they kiss. Mikey presses against Frank to lay back on the bed, and he goes willingly. He lifts his mouth to move down from Franks lips to his jaw and then start licking and kissing his neck. He nips gently at the boys collarbones. He dips his head, taking a sensitive nipple into his mouth gently nibbling it to a hard nub, before doing the same to his other one. He start to kiss his way down Franks body, licking and gently nipping the skin until he finds the top of his pants. He pulls gently on the waist, looking up at Frank.   
"May I, Frankie?" He ask sweetly.  
Frank is scared, but he wants Mikey, and nods his permission. Mikey hooks his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down and starts mouthing Frank's erection through the soft fabric of his boxers, drawing a whimper from Frank. Mikey didn't take his boxers off yet because he didn't want Frank to feel vulnerable. Instead he got off the bed, and made a show of pulling his own jeans and boxers off, letting his semi hard on spring free and slap against his belly. He takes it in his hand standing next to the bed where Frank lays watching him, slowly and teasingly stroking himself to full hardness. Frank hungrily watches him licking his lips, feeling lust rush through his body. When he's fully erect and leaking, he slips onto the bed next to Frank pulling his boxers off slowly, inching his way down until his face is level with Franks member. He gently caresses it with his hand giving it a few strokes before slipping it into his mouth. It was wet and warm as it engulfed him. He had never felt anything so good. Mikey sucked on him until he was fully erect before letting him slip from between his lips. Mikey placed his hand on Franks inner thigh, rubbing gently in soothing circles with his thumbs as he nibbled on Franks neck.   
"I will let you be on top. You can put it in me" Mikey says softly.  
Frank chews on his lip for few minutes before he speaks.  
"No. I want you in me." Frank says firmly.  
"Frankie that might not be such a good idea..." Mikey says quietly.  
"Mikey I want you to, I want you inside me. I want you to take away any memory of what happened before. I want you to cleanse me of it and wash it away. I don't want him to be the last person that was in my body." Frank explains, but he is not sure if he himself can do this.   
"I will be as slow and gentle as I can Frankie." Mikey says softly.  
He goes to the bedside table that is closest to his bed and opens the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and condom and moving back to Frank. When Frank sees the condom he shakes his head.  
"N-No condom. Just you." He says  
Mikey puts the condom on the night stand goes back over crawling on the bed. His uncle had always forced him on to his belly and shoved his face in the bed taking him from behind. Mikey wouldn't do that. Mikey softly places his hand on Franks legs and asks him to open them. Frank parts his legs exposing himself fully to Mikey. He feels awkward being so exposed, but he does his best to relax. Mikey picks up the lube, squirting it on his hand and rubbing it around his fingers really well. He puts a hand on one of Franks inner thighs, parting them a little more and Franks gives in letting him. He slowly start to run one of his long fingers in his crack, letting it caress the hole.   
"Frankie I am going to starting putting it in. If you need me to stop you can tell me." Mikey tells him kindly.  
He starts pushing his finger inside Franks tight hole, and at first he tenses up from slight pain as it's been awhile since anyone had been in him. Mikey just strokes his leg and speaks to him in a gentle tone and Frank relaxes. It takes him a little more than a few minutes to adjust to something in him, but once he has Mikey works in another finger, stretching him. He doesn't rush and takes his time making sure he has properly prepared Frank before sliding in third finger. The moment the burning feeling enters his hole from the third finger, he winces and wants to say stop. It makes him think about what his uncle did, but he bites his lip and tries to wait it out. Once he gets used to the fingering, he relaxes a little. The feeling of Mikey's digits invading him as they slowly stroke in out makes him grab Mikey's arm.   
"Stop Mikey." He commands softly.  
Mikey stops immediately, fingers halfway inside the boy.   
"I'm ready Mikey." He says but he doesn't sound confident.  
Mikey slides his fingers out of him and moves to hover over him. He starts to slide between his legs and stops.  
"Wait." Mikey says.  
Frank suddenly feels his heart drop, thinking Mikey has changed his mind.  
Mikey lays on the bed, stretching out on his back by his side, smiling inches from his face.   
"Straddle my hips." Mikey tells him.  
Franks confused but does as Mikey asks of him. Mikey takes his cock his hands, rubbing it between Frank ass cheeks as he hovered over him, ass just above his crotch. Mikey presses the tip against his hole.  
"Relax as much as you can for me baby. I'm going to go slowly.  
Frank does his best to relax but his legs are trembling and he's scared. Mikey starts forcing the head in and it hurt a little, but still Frank said nothing, doing his best to relax and let him do it. Once he's worked the head and about an inch of his cock in stretching Frank, he stops.   
"We're going to move at your pace. You're in control." Mikey tells him.  
"You slide down as much as you want at time and you stop when you need to. I just want you to take it as you want. As long as you top your in control." Mikey says.  
Frank realizes what Mikey's doing, and tears well up stinging the corners of his eyes.  
"Mikey you really are prefect" He says and starts easing himself down.  
He struggles with it as he starts to sit down trying to let it slide in. It hurts and he can feel it stretching him. He moves slowly untill Mikey is all the way inside and stills. When he is buried to the hilt, Mikey reaches out taking Franks hips in his hands to still him.   
"Wait until you're ready ok baby?" He instructs.  
Frank sits still with Mikey all the way in for several long moments before he feels ready, and then he rolls his hips a little drawing a soft moan from Mikey. Frank locks eyes with Mikey and his gaze locks with his as he starts to move up and down, taking him in his body over and over. It takes him a few minutes before he finds a rhythm and starts to pick up speed, bouncing on Mikey's cock as he holds his hips looking in his eyes lovingly. Mikey shift his hips suddenly, coming into contact with Franks prostate, and he forgets about his past and anything that isn't Mikey inside him. He starts moving wildly on the cock inside him. Mikey reaches out taking Franks cock in his hand starts to stroke him in time with Frank movements. Suddenly Frank throws his head back starts to splatter his cum in thick white ropes all over Mikey's belly and chest. Mikey can't hold back any longer as Franks hole tightens on him, milking his cock of his seed. He explodes into Franks body just as Frank collapses tiredly on his chest in the sticky mess. He let out a slight whimper of pleasure as Mikey's cock pulsates, and he feels the warmth spreading inside him washing away any memory of his past.   
"Frank I love you." Mikey cries out.  
He slips his now softening cock out of the boy's ass, his cum dribbling out and pulls him into his arms, kissing him deeply.  
"I love you too Mikey." Frank says tiredly as his eyes fluttered closed.   
Mikey pulls Frank in his arms, and the younger boy rests his head on Mikey's chest until both them catch their breaths. Mikey gets up and goes to the bathroom, getting a wet washcloth, and makes a quick job of cleaning them before he's back in bed with Frank, pulling the covers over them.They both fall asleep in each others arms, Frank feeling safe, happy and loved for first the time since his parents had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who was reading. Whether it was just the first chapter, or if it's in two months from now I just wanna say thank you. Also a big thanks to those who commented, you guys are awesome!  
> And most of all, I would like to say the biggest of thank yous to humanwreckage for letting me do this with them, it means a lot.


End file.
